


Dragons of Middle Earth

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Dwarves, Dwobbits, F/M, Fanart, Scraps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thumbnail sketches of ISeeFire's dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons of Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A Thumbnail sketch of ISeeFire’s Of Dwobbits, Dragons, and Dwarves. The general size of Middle Earth’s dragons.
> 
> On the bottom right we have the elvish dragons, second largest in middle earth, and are suited to the graceful and deadly natures of the firstborn. Having wings of feathers instead of leather, yet retaining some characteristics of it’s mannish cousin. 
> 
> On the bottom left we have mannish dragons, which are distinctly raptor-like in both appearance and nature. They have very sharp frills along their bodies and are the third largest of all dragon species. Unlike the firedrakes, these dragons have six limbs, four of which function as regular legs. While not as nimble and graceful as it’s elvish counterpart, and unable to breath fire, mannish dragons are highly intelligent and downright lethal when paired with their human bonds. 
> 
> In the middle left we have the Yavanna’s creation: Hobbit dragons. They are very small compared to it’s other kind, yet shire dragons can glide on for hours at a time due to it’s small frame and wider wingspan. Unfortunately not built for any type of battle, Shire dragons are also the most vulnerable. While armed with teeth and claws, most hobbit dragons have no inclination to use these as it is also paired with their peaceful nature. Green is the predominate color for this species, though most have some bluish or reddish tint to their scales. 
> 
> Morgoth’s creation in the middle right is the smallest of all dragon kind: Orc dragons. Unlike it’s other kin, Orc dragons have little if any mental capacity. Their wings are small and stubby, barely allowing them the gift of flight. They have a foul temperament like their counterparts, and though they can’t breath fire, Orc dragons can spit caustic acid. Any poor victim that has been sprayed with Orc acid can expect severe pain and disintegration on the affected areas. An immediate dousing of water can lessen these effects, but still causes pain for many hours. Orc dragons are often pale with mottled brown colors, making them hard to spot on a mountain scape. If you follow your nose, however, you’ll always be able to spot them a mile away. The caustic acid that these dragons spit have the distinctive smell of a dying carcass. 
> 
> And dwarfing(haha) all other dragon kind is the king of their race:Firedrakes. A creation of the Valar Aule, Firedrakes are the quintessential objective of all battle ready drakes. Showing extreme intelligence even at birth, sharp talons and teeth, paired with an aggressive hatred for all Morgoth’s creations, and the gift to breath an intense flame, Firedrakes have war making in spades. The only weakness present would be in lack of mobility due their immense size. In the air a firedrake is king, but if grounded an enemy may be able to outmaneuver them. However, wherever a firedrake is present, it’s dwarfish counterpart will be present. No less capable in battle then their dragons, a properly trained dwarf can sweep through an entire horde of Orcs with little problems. Firedrakes are found in all sorts of colors, yet bicolored and blue dragons are the rarest. Though it takes a century to grow to its full height, an adult firedrake can span from 150 to 200 or more feet in length, with a wingspan of 75 feet or more! Even being in the mere shadow of this monstrosity can be intimidating, much less face to face. Extreme caution is to used when approaching a wild Firedrake. Actually, extreme caution should be for all Firedrakes, for a simply misstep could spell dire consequences. 
> 
> Read up on the story! It will not disappoint, I promise!


End file.
